


You're Not Sorry

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Based on Taylor Swift songs [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel finds a new leading man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> **Lyrics Used:** All this time I was waiting  
> Hoping you would come around

Rachel Berry waited. She waited, waited, and then waited some more. Finn's attention never wavered from Quinn, though. Even when Jesse showed up and began flirting with her, Finn didn't seem bothered. It was obvious he was completely in love with Quinn, and he wasn't going to look in her direction again.

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat as she ignored Quinn's pitying gaze. It was time to move on. Finn wasn't destined to be her leading man as she had thought in the past. It was time to find herself a new leading man.

She never expected it to be Quinn's ex-boyfriend. Suddenly though, Rachel was spending all of her time with Sam. They bonded over their mutual heartbreak. Sam could make her laugh with his impressions, and he helped her to just cut loose and have fun.

Her heart fluttered when he smiled with his very cute lips. She finally got up the courage to ask him a very important question. "Would you go to the prom with me?"

Sam's answer hurt. Rachel wasn't his type? How? With the way Sam acted, she was sure he felt the same way. How could she have read the situation so wrong? Why was she never good enough?

When Rachel found out the truth about Sam's situation, she felt guilty. Even more so when he whispered, "If I had the money, you'd definitely be my type."

Rachel blushed. "I don't need prom. I just want to spend the night with you. I kind of want you to be my boyfriend," she shyly admitted.

Sam's smile was big. "Well, I kind of want you to be my girlfriend."

They shared their first kiss that night.

When Rachel walked into school the next day, she saw Noah and Sam having a heated discussion near her locker. She moved closer with caution. "Hello, Sam, Noah. What are you two talking about?"

Noah moved away. He smiled faintly and pecked Rachel's forehead. "Nothing of importance. Got to go, Rach. Talk to you later."

Once Noah was gone, she turned to Sam with raised eyebrows. "What were you two talking about?"

"Well, he kind of threatened me." Rachel's eyes widened. "He said if I hurt you, I'd have a fist in my face."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or angry."

Sam chuckled. "Go with flattered. He's just trying to protect you. It's how he shows that he cares about you."

Rachel nodded. "Still, I abhor violence."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going to give him a reason to put a fist in my face."

Rachel smiled. "Good, but wait a minute. How did he know we kissed last night?"

"He didn't, but he said it was going to happen with the way the two of us kept looking at each other. Although, the words were a bit different."

Rachel nodded sagely. "I'm well used to Noah's crude language."

Sam grasped her chin and leaned down, gently kissing her. "So, want to come over tonight? Help me babysit?"

"I thought that was Quinn's job," Rachel whispered, and she couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"I rather have my girlfriend help. I'm sure Quinn will understand."

"I'll be there tonight."

They held hands, both ignoring the looks they received. Rachel finally had her ideal leading man, one who didn't care about being at the bottom of the social ladder.


End file.
